


Rebuilding the Relationship

by elsiecarson



Category: All in the Family (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, Broken Promises, F/M, Frustration, Gambling, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: This is Edith's reaction to Archie's gambling and Archie's way of trying to make up for it. You can tell how much she cares for him in this even if he is frustrating.
Relationships: Archie Bunker/Edith Bunker
Kudos: 1





	1. Broken Promises, Broken Hearted

Archie has finally apologized for the gambling he’s been doing recently and I finally found it in my heart to forgive him. It wasn’t easy though. It feels nice to make up with him, though I wasn’t sure I could this time. He lied and that feels horrible. I still can’t believe I actually slapped him, though. That is so uncharacteristic for me. I think it woke Archie up though. The making up was the best part and did we ever make up! It’s one of the things that Archie does best. I better go I hear Archie calling. He must have just gotten home.

“Welcome home, Archie.” I say sweetly as I come down the stairs and go over to him and kiss him on the cheek. He doesn’t always like me doing this, but he hasn’t seemed to mind recently. In fact, usually he pushes me away.

“You came from upstairs. Does that mean that dinner ain’t ready yet?” Archie asks suspiciously. He hates to have to wait for his dinner. He likes everything to be just so.

“Not at all, Archie. Gloria said she’d cook tonight. I thought I’d let her. Don’t worry, she knows all my recipes anyway. She’s been cooking with me since she was a little girl.” I say noting the concern on his face.

“Does that mean we have a minute just the two of us?” Archie asks looking around for a moment. If he’s ever expressing romantic emotions he likes it to be just the two of us.

“Yeah. Is something wrong, Archie? You seem awfully secretive.” I say as I take him by the hand and lead him over to sit in his chair before I sit down. I hate not knowing what’s going on.

“I feel bad about betraying your trust, Edith. The one thing we’ve always had is trust and I feel rotten that you can’t trust me, but I hope that this goes towards fixing that trust. Go on, open it up.” Archie says handing me a package. “I’m trying to make amends.”

I carefully unwrap the box and then open it and am shocked at how thoughtful Archie has been. “Oh, Archie! This is the necklace I admired in the window of that jewellery store. You didn’t have to do this!” I lean over and kiss his cheek. I know he probably had to save up a long time to buy this. With any luck he got rid of all his gambling money buying this.

“I had to do something. I betrayed the person that means the most to me in the whole world even if I don’t always say that.” Archie takes the box from me, slips the necklace out of the box, and clasps the necklace on me. “Go have a look in the mirror.”

As I stand in front of the mirror in the front room I feel Archie’s hands on my shoulders. “You look beautiful. I mean it. I don’t say it enough.” He turns me around and kisses me. It’s nice when he can actually express himself this way to me even if it’s rare.


	2. Family Dinner

Gloria comes out of the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready, Ma. Hi Daddy, come and eat.” We don’t hear her for a moment we’re wrapped up in each other. “Come on you two come and eat. Daddy I’m glad you made up with Ma, but you both have to eat. Mike’s going to be late. He’s working on a group project.”

“Good, that means more food for the rest of us.” Archie says as he sits down at the table. “What did you make for dinner, little girl?”

“I made perogies, farmer’s sausage and salad. I hope you like it.” Gloria says as she brings out the salad bowl and the dressing.

“Aw, you’ve been living with the Meathead for too long. You’ve even developed a taste for that Polak food.” Archie whines. Really he likes meals like this.

“Archie, that ain’t nice to say. Besides, you like perogies. You used to eat perogies all the time. I just ain’t made them fresh for a long time.” Edith says as she piles salad on Archie’s plate.

“All right, all right. Jeez, you’ve really been on my case recently. Lay off will ya?” Archie asks glancing at his wife.

“Archie I’m your wife. I gotta know what’s goin’ on in your life and if I didn’t criticize you’d think something was wrong.” I say quietly.

“I was just teasing. It’s nice that you still care so much.” Archie says calmly. “Can you get me a glass of water?”

“Sure, Archie.” I say jumping up and going into the kitchen. “Do you want ice in that?”

“Do I ever want ice in my water? No, thanks, Edith.” Archie says teasing his wife.

“Just checkin’. You change your mind so frequently.” I say coming back with his water.


End file.
